Silents
Silents Silents are a race of creatures that have attempted to invade earth multiple times, held back (mainly) by the PMRDD. Little is known about them other than that they want to eradicate all life on earth. they seem to be sentient and it is known that they take orders from a hive mind. The first Silent invasion Silents first appeared on the Blocksworld continent in late 2015, quickly invading and taking over urban Areas. The United States responded due to having interests in the area. The United States ultimately failed, and the PMRDD took its place fighting Silents. Silents now After the Silent's largest invasion attempted, the Siege of NNI ,the Silents stood no chance against the PMRDD. Ultimately by Mid-2016 (Real Life), the Silent population was almost eradicated, and Silent invasions almost rare. But by 2017 (Real Life), due to the PMRDD being dissolved, Silent teleportation spiked. Though there are yet to be reports of Silent Invasions, Silents seem to be gathering on Earth. Frequent Questions Not many people understand Silents. Though, the PMRDD's research holds the answers! Q. "Can't we kill Silents with sound?" A. No. "Silent" is a given nickname for these creatures, due to their unusual nature of not making any speech or any sound in movement. Fun Fact: Their Scientific name is "Homo De Taciturnitate". Q. "Can't we communicate with Silents?" A. No. So many people think Silents can communicate and ally with factions and such. Silents have no free will or capability to think for themselves. They can communicate via Microwaves emitted from their heads to communicate new strategies of attacking. That is the most intelligent thing they can do. They take orders from a Hivemind; a superior entity that reads the minds of all entities below it and generates an outcome, or simply just orders how all the entities should function. Silents themselves have no emotions or feelings. From stress and torture testing, they exhibit no pain, and always try all they can to attack a nearby target. The only "Silents" that can communicate is Dark XtecK, Dark Isyraf, and Dark Dogg. Q. Why do they look so dark? A. Not so sure. Scientists measured and analyzed the materials that make up a Silent. It is so bizarre that many just conclude it is Dark matter, which potentially makes up Black Holes. But if that is so, it doesn't explain why light doesn't bend around the material or why objects around the material are not gravitationally affected. Another conclusion that it is a material made by the Silents' evil creators, using materials in whatever location or dimension they originate from. Recently during scientific action by the DMD, the main enclave of silents was discovered on a planet within an unnamed nebula, and their reproductive system was revealed to be made up of the releasing of a virus, which like all viruses, hijacks the production of DNA in cells, in this case to transform others into their own. They had adapted to cope with the life in ionized gasses of the nebula, however with a very short lifespan. the DMD was able to establish communication, and set up willing relocation of the silents to planet Zequemf, where their viruses have been suppressed and now are functioning members of society, utilizing the DMD’s cloning grids to reproduce. Category:Species